


Sole Deserter

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen, Inspired by the CBS television show "Survivor"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 04:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11028714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Frodo Baggins and his three hobbit friends are stranded on a desert island? Join them and Gollum as they compete to win the grand prize. It’s all happening on “Deserted”, a new reality game show. No slash. Inspired by the CBS show “Survivor”.





	1. Week 1: Gollum's Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to “Deserted”, my new story, but not the first time I’ve dabbled in the Survivor fandom. The last time involved beanie babies and it was unfinished, let alone the story moving along. But that’s in the past now, seeing as I no longer have the original drafts to that first attempt. This time, I’m going to attempt with _The Lord of the Rings_ hobbits. I know this isn’t a new idea, but since I’ve done this before I might as well try again.
> 
> Now, let’s see which hobbit will become the Sole Deserter. :)

**Week 1, Day 1 – The Rulebook & 1st Challenge**

Frodo Baggins looked on at the island. It was Kowaki island, nestled on the Bay of Belfalas, quite the location for a volcanic island, filled with an assortment of palm trees. His boat drew closer to the island, but he wasn’t the first one there. He was last and standing on the island, ready to take on the first challenge were his friends and Sméagol, the hobbit who bit off his finger. He thought their time had ended, but apparently it was not to be so.

And there was another figure, dressed in dark robes and with a wicked smirk. It was Manwë. Frodo didn’t even need to say anything to him to know who it was. His boat skidded on the white shore at last. He stood up and joined his friends on a reddish-pink mat, large enough to fit all of them and Sméagol.

“Good. Frodo has arrived. We can begin the rules,” Manwë said, staring each hobbit down.

“Mr. Manwë,” Pippin Took addressed him with candor. “Don’t you think these rules are a little nonsensical. I mean, we’re out here on an island, wondering…”

“Silence!” Manwë spat, nearly summoning the volcano to spurt its liquid lava all over the place.

“Then again, never mind.” Pippin shrunk next to Merry Brandybuck.

“I didn’t say anything,” Merry said, nearly admitting himself to council for his actions.

“Right then. Let’s start—” Manwë was cut off again by another hobbit, this time from the curly, brown-haired hobbit Samwise Gamgee, who clearly had something to say.

“Mr. Manwë, these rules are ridiculous. Would it be better if we got home now?” Sam asked, sheepishly.

“The rules!” Manwë said, slamming the hardcover book in his hands on the sand. He smirked when the hobbits were silent. “That’s better! Now, you five are stranded here on this island. There will be shipments of food, drink and supplies from time to time, but you must be the ones to take care of each other. But you will all be competing against each other for the role of Sole Deserter. Each week, you will be put into a challenge and, if you win, hobbits, you will earn immunity and not be voted off at tribal council, starting tonight. Are we clear on the rules?”

“Yes Mr. Manwë,” Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin nodded in unison.

“Can I catch fish now?” Gollum asked, his hand shaky.

“No.” Manwë said, walking across the beach. “Here is your first challenge: an obstacle course and here’s the fun part. Each part will be successful to the one hobbit who completes all the obstacles and can figure them out. Only one hobbit will succeed at it. The loser who cheats will be put into the chopping block and may be voted off tonight. The obstacle course has these things in it: the spinning wheels, the belly slide, your worst nightmare, the shrieking wights and finally a puzzle box. First one to reach the finish line wins immunity.” He waited until the hobbits were ready. “Ready? Set. GO!”

It was neck and neck. The hobbits were off, each one determined to reach the end. Frodo glanced up after darting past the spinning wheels unharmed. Gollum was ahead. No, no, no! What was he doing? He wasn’t paying attention. No. Pippin was getting ahead of him? Merry trailing him. Frodo couldn’t have this. He had to be faster than the others, but where was Sam? Still behind at the spinning wheels. Poor Sam and… poor him. No! No, not the wights! The memories… Frodo’s breathing was heavy. He was sinking into blackness…

“Frodo, wake up!” Manwë shook him awake. “Come on. You’ve got to get to third place. Don’t let your PTSD get to you. We can fix that after the challenge, so you’ll win some. Gollum, you cheated! No shoving off wights into Frodo’s face like that.”

“But I want to win. Gollum, Gollum,” Gollum spat in annoyance.

“Come on, Mr. Frodo. We can win together,” Sam said, helping Frodo to his feet.

Frodo felt so strange, like he was snapping out of the PTSD. He felt more alive. He could do this. He just needed to take a few more steps. And he made it and in third place with Sam in fourth. It was obvious when Manwë gave Pippin the immunity statue that he was safe tonight. Frodo was happy for him. He did a good job.

“I’ll have to remember not to make the immunity challenges like that. I want you hobbits fit and active and…” Manwë stared at Gollum, wriggling a fish. He whispered to the four hobbit friends. “And make sure you vote someone out tonight.”

“Do we have to?” Frodo asked, concerned. He had no idea how right he was.

**Week 1, Night 1 – Tribal Council**

The Tribal Council Chamber was more like a hutch with a large wooden platform, a bonfire in the centermost part of the chamber and a smaller, enclosed room for voting off contestants to their choosing. Manwë was in this room, waiting for the hobbits to show up. They had to show up. This was important. Did he not instruct them to… oh, there they were, entering the hutch now. The hobbits sat down on the benches, with Gollum sitting on the floor, hunched up and back arched in a ready position to grab more fish.

“Welcome hobbits!” Manwë told them. “You have survived your first day with your tribe, who I will name now. You are the Little One tribe. I feel this name fits you well.”

“We’re used to it,” Frodo said with a smile.

“Yes, and now you will be voting each other off. That’s the rule,” Manwë told them. “But first, if you have something you would like to say. Such as Frodo’s PTSD. We knew he’d been suffering with wounds from the journey.” He looked at the curly, brown-haired, blue-eyed hobbit with concern streaked across his face. “All I have to say is, ‘are you all right now’?”

“Why did you put that into the challenge?” Frodo asked, determined and serious. “And Gollum, he’s the one who shoved those wights at me, in order to gain glory for immunity! That’s greed, you know that Gollum – Sméagol.”

“Sméagol wanted to win.” Gollum’s face hardened. “Sméagol wants to do whatever it takes. Even shove off Master, who betrayed us!”

“Mr. Frodo was trying to save you in Ithilien,” Sam added. “You were the one who betrayed us.”

“We wants that Ring. It’s all Sméagol cares about. Why is there no sympathy for Gollum? Why?” Gollum writhed.

“Well, you certainly showed these hobbits you wanted to win the challenge today.” Manwë said, serious. “But enough talk then. Time to vote.” He watched as each hobbit entered the smaller room and voted for their selected hobbit. He waited patiently until each hobbit was done, before pulling out the tiki jar. “Now for the votes.” He pulled out each vote and tallied them then and there. “Gollum. Sméagol – ‘I Regret It’. Gollum. Gollum. Frodo – ‘Master is So Mean to Sméagol’ – Sam.” Manwë looked up at the hobbits, before turning to Gollum. “Gollum, you’re voted out. The hobbits have spoken.”

Frodo crossed his arms, his brow furrowing in angst, frustration and disgust. He couldn’t believe it. He felt sorry for the creature, but then to see Sméagol blame him still, not to mention he almost tried to kill him and bit off his finger – maybe it was better to send the poor creature away. He wasn’t surprised to see Sam’s glaring eyes on Sméagol, who approached Manwë with curiosity, confusion and anger.

“Hobbitses so mean to Gollum! Gollum will get you for sure this time! Mark my words! Gollum will wring your filthy little necks!” Gollum stormed out of there, shaking his fists in utter misery.

Manwë faced the camera, shaking his head. “One hobbit down, four more to go. I wonder who will be voted out next week.” His voice faded away as the screen turned to black.

**One-Shot 2 – Coming Soon…**


	2. Week 2: Bossiness Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four hobbits are left. The second challenge has sprung into action… and with a bossy hobbit causing trouble, it’s anybody’s game for the immunity tiki statue. No slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Week 2, Day 7 – 4 Contestants Left & 2nd Challenge**

_At Little One Tribe…_

Frodo observed the huge bamboo shelter. It was amazing how he and his friends fit inside, but then he did have to work extra hard, alongside Sam, Merry and Pippin, in order to build it. He just hoped his injuries wouldn’t cost him the game. He stepped inside the shelter, right as Merry and Pippin worked on the water and charr fish.

“I didn’t know there was charr until I fished one out of the water,” Merry told his fellow tribal members. “With me by your side, you’ll have no trouble catching fish and other ocean critters living in the sea.”

“No indeed,” Frodo said, already having an idea of who to vote out that evening.

“Well, you know I can’t swim,” Sam protested. “If there’s a swimming challenge, I’m out! I’d rather help direct you three to safety, than see you injured.”

“Well, I have injuries,” Frodo pointed out in his defense. “And I helped destroy the One Ring.” He surprised himself. “Yes, I’ll admit that much, but who knows.”

“Wait a second.” Pippin observed the group. “Frodo’s a good leader. Sam’s more like the workaround hobbit who gets the job done, Merry’s good at fish. I’m good at getting immunities, given I got the first immunity tiki statue during that first challenge.”

“You were off lucky, Pippin,” Merry told him, staring him down.

“Yes, that’s right. If it wasn’t for Gollum, you wouldn’t have gotten that statue,” Sam said, crossly.

“Sam, really?!” Frodo stared at him, shocked. “When Merry got cross with you, I defended you. Now you start telling us off? What’s going on with you?”

“I’m sorry.” Sam said, laying back down. “I haven’t had much to eat. And I can’t cook food all the time. I’ll be right glad that Merry’s cookin’ somethin’ for us today.”

Frodo glanced over at Merry and Pippin. He just didn’t expect Merry glaring at Sam intensely, and Pippin nodding at him in agreement. Just what were they planning on doing tonight to Sam? He had to stop this. He had to… maybe he and Sam would pick off one of Frodo’s cousins… but then he had an idea who Sam would choose. Well, maybe he would pick the same as he… depending on what Sam chose. Merry and Pippin were both mischievous. It was hard to tell who they would vote out tonight…

…

_Challenge #2: Water Buckets Galore!_

The three platforms were all set up, complete with bucket waterwheels. On these platforms, respectively, were Frodo, Merry and Pippin. Sam sat in the boat with Manwë, who seemed determined to sink those platforms.

“Yes, for this challenge,” Manwë told the four hobbits, “you are to get all of the buckets in that waterwheel over to the platform. You then dunk the water into the bucket, which raises the flag. Sam has chosen to stay out of this, but he has agreed to assist Frodo in this challenge. And yes, I did make that up. First hobbit to raise their flag is the winner. Ready? Set. GO!”

“Mr. Frodo, choose that bucket! That bucket, over there! Yeah, that’s the one!” Sam commanded, doing his best not to sound bossy.

“Come on, Sam. This isn’t fair to any of us,” Merry complained.

“I’m trying to help Mr. Frodo! If you don’t like it, you can just…” Sam was cut off by Pippin.

“Sam, leave Merry alone! We’re all tired and hungry!” Pippin shot at him.

Frodo wanted to stop the bickering, but he couldn’t. He rushed over to get the next bucket, and the next… slipping half the time across the water and the other half managing to pour more water into the bucket. He almost had it, but it was relentless. Maybe Sam would be better going home to get much needed rest and sustenance. He just couldn’t see Sam like this. He couldn’t. The competition was soon over when his flag went up.

“Frodo is the winner and will not be voted off tonight!” Manwë said, handing to the hobbit, as soon as he climbed into the boat, his immunity tiki statue. Frodo thanked him, but he couldn’t stop staring at Sam with concern and worry. He had to do something tonight, but how could he convince Sam that he was doing it out of worry, not for anything harmful? It was going to be a long night.

**Week 2, Night 7 – Tribal Council**

“Welcome to the second tribal council,” Manwë told the remaining hobbits. “So, tell me, today at the challenge, Sam was rather bossy. Is there a reason for this?” He turned to Sam. “Sam, I know this must have been hard on Frodo to see you like this, but why were you so bossy?”

“Well, this reminded me of the journey I took with Mr. Frodo. I was takin’ care of him. He can’t survive on his own. Not like that. Seein’ Mr. Merry cookin’ the fish today reminded me of those times. Without me around, how is Mr. Frodo to handle the next several weeks out here? He can’t do it alone,” Sam explained, disheartened to see Frodo so silent and troubled.

“Sam, we’re all here to take care of Frodo,” Merry said, reassuring him.

“Yeah,” Pippin admitted, patting Frodo on the shoulder.

“You don’t want that,” Manwë said, pointing to Frodo.

“It’s not that I don’t mind the help,” Frodo said, looking up in all seriousness and calmness. “At the same time…” he paused. How was he to put this? “…I don’t want to feel useless. I did that challenge on my own today because everyone was distracted – for the most part – but also because I can do this on my own. I appreciate the help, but I can take care of myself. I just don’t want to say something rude here.”

“You’re not saying anything rude,” Pippin said, shaking his head in dismay.

“We’re your friends.” Merry said to Frodo, smiling. “You won immunity on your own. You can do this.”

“Thank you,” Frodo said, grinning a little. “I guess I can do this on my own.”

Manwë nodded, liking the answer. “With that said, cast your votes, hobbits.”

Frodo walked into the smaller room, pulled out the ink pen and wrote down a name. It was Sam’s name, surprising to himself and probably to everyone else. He whispered to the camera, pulling up the sheet of parchment with Sam’s name on the front. “I’m sorry, Sam, but you need to rest and eat. I’ll find a way to win. I just hope you don’t take this too hard. Again – I’m sorry. I hope we’re still friends after this.” He set the paper into the wooden tiki jar and returned to the others, watching Merry, Pippin and Sam cast their votes against each other. He was safe, but he had no idea how Sam would react when he found out what he did.

It was over. And there went Manwë, collecting the jar and bringing it over to the wooden podium. “Here they are. The votes.” He pulled out the parchment sheets and read them aloud. “Sam. Sam. SAM!” He looked up, seeing Sam’s eyes widen more. “I’m sorry, Sam. The hobbits have spoken.”

Sam turned to Frodo, shaking his fist and demanding reason. “Mr. Frodo, how could you?! We’re best friends! How?! How! Answer me now.”

“Sam, you need rest. I did it so you could have that. I’m sorry. I hope we’re still friends,” Frodo said, glancing at him in anguish. He didn’t want this to happen. He was surprised to find Sam’s anger turn to stout concern as well.

“Mr. Frodo, I – I don’t know what to say?” Sam squeaked, sheepishly. “Of course we’re friends. I just hope you can handle yourself out here, on your own. You still have Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin. What will I do?”

“Be one and whole, Sam. It’s what you can do,” Frodo said, embracing him. “I’ll see you after this game ends. All right?”

Sam nodded, after they released. “I will. Goodbye, Mr. Frodo.”

Frodo smiled. “It’s not a goodbye. Not ever. I’ll see you soon.” He sat back down, watching his best friend leave the chamber and out into the night air.

“Well,” Manwe said, facing the remaining three hobbits and the camera. “Three hobbits remain, and sending away the meat and potatoes hobbit was either your best move or your worst. What will happen now?”

The camera turned to black with a solo drumbeat.

**One-Shot 3 – Coming Soon…**


	3. Week 3: Rivalry Between Cousins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three hobbits remain. The final immunity challenge is about to begin. Who will survive, who will be daring… and where did that secret alliance come in? No slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Week 3, Day 14 – 3 Contestants Remain & 3rd Challenge**

_At Little One Tribe…_

Frodo heaved a deep sigh. He was woeful. He missed Sam. It didn’t feel right that he voted his best friend out of the game. Were all games this ruthful? Now Sam was gone, his best defense against the darkness. How was he supposed to go through with these challenges? How was he to move on? It wasn’t just Sam who had to be one and whole. He did as well. Could Merry and Pippin prove to be the friends he hoped they’d be. This wasn’t Mordor… well, maybe he could get through the challenge today. Oh, and there was Merry and Pippin, fighting over the fish… or something. Maybe it was better that he joined them… if only he hadn’t overheard them as he walked across the white sandy shore.

“I’m telling you, Merry,” Pippin started, “if we win immunity today, we’ll be in good hands.”

“And vote Frodo off,” Merry said, sneakily. “Oh yes. I see where you’re heading. Of course, I deserve that immunity. That way I can keep either you on the island or Frodo.”

“No way. If Frodo wins immunity, he’ll be kicking either of us off the island.” Pippin explained. “Besides, the best ones winning immunity are either me or Frodo. What say you to that, Merry?”

“You’re not kicking me off this island. Are you, Pippin? We’re supposed to be friends!” Merry shot back. “Now we’re enemies.” He charged off, moving past Frodo in the process.

Pippin turned to Frodo in shock. “How much did you hear?”

“Enough,” Frodo said, approaching his younger cousin. “So you and Merry teaming up against me.”

“We may be in a fight,” Pippin said, sheepishly. “You know. We have to see who gets immunity today, so we’re safe for tonight.”

“You know I wouldn’t vote for anybody, unless there wasn’t a choice,” Frodo admitted, kindly.

“You were the wise one of this group, aren’t you?” Pippin asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning curiously.

Frodo shrugged. “I have to be in this game.” He added, “I’ve got to teach you two the ropes. I guess we have no choice. One of us has to go home.”

“Survival of the fittest?” Pippin asked, extending his hand. Frodo shook it.

“Consider it a challenge,” Frodo said, impressed with the odds. “One of us has to have that immunity.”

“Well then. Here we go,” Pippin said with uncertainty in his eyes.

…

_Final Immunity Challenge: Underwater Chains and Crates_

Frodo pulled himself out of the water. Here he was, on the same platform as Merry and Pippin. And there was Manwë in his row boat, ready to give him and his friends instructions. Oh great. He hoped those instructions were good.

“All right, listen up!” Manwë shouted, determination in his eyes. “For the last immunity challenge, I’ve come up with something a little complex. You have your keys. Underwater are three barred cages with crates inside. You must each use the keys to free your crate and bring it up to the surface. Those crates have the immunity tiki statue. The first hobbit to collect their crate with the statue wins immunity tonight.”

Frodo stood up on the platform. He was ready for this, blue keys on hand.

“Ready?” Manwë cried, readying his fist. “Set. GO!”

Frodo dived into the water. It was such a different world beneath the surface and it wasn’t that long to reach the bottom. There, on the seabed was the cage and the crate. He moved in quick time. He had to get that crate to the surface before his cousins had a chance. In haste, he tried the lock. The first key didn’t take. He tried the second key. It didn’t take. He had to dive to the surface. He kicked and broke free. Wait… he remembered what the keyhole looked like. He gasped for air and swam back down to the sea bed.

He would have it this time. Key number three. That was the key. It fit. It turned. Click! The lock was free. He collected the lock and grabbed the crate, swimming to the surface fast. He rested his arm against the platform, his heart beating inside his chest. It was a good round, but… no. Pippin won? And Merry up after him. Frodo sighed out of perspiration. He was tired, but at least he tried.

“I guess I get to go home after all,” Frodo said, wondering what he would do next.

**Week 3, Night 14 – Tribal Council**

The council was set. Now Manwë turned to the camera and the hobbits. “Since Pippin won the immunity challenge, he will be responsible for voting someone out.” He turned to Pippin, telling him with ease. “Take your time, Pippin, with this one. These are your friends.”

“Good luck, Pippin,” Merry said, as Pippin stood up.

“Don’t think too hard on your decision,” Frodo told his younger cousin. “It’s only a game.”

“Thanks Frodo, Merry,” Pippin said, heading into the smaller room. There was the wooden tiki jar, the parchment paper and the ink pen. He sighed. Could he do this now? He had to do this. He had no choice. He knew now who to vote… and he voted…

“I’ll bring in the jar,” Manwë said, right after Pippin sat down. He returned with the jar. Quietly, he stuck his hand inside and grabbed the folded parchment paper. There was a name written down on one side. He read it aloud, feeling the perspiration in the air. “Merry.” He looked up at the dumbstruck hobbit. “I’m sorry, Merry. The hobbits have spoken.”

“I knew it.” Merry said with a sigh. “I knew this was coming back to haunt me.” He turned to Pippin, as he stood up. “You had me beat. I acted like a jerk today. Can we still be friends?”

“Yes, of course we can, Merry,” Pippin said with a sheepish grin.

Frodo shook his head. “That’s the way of things.” He turned to Merry and Pippin. “Are you sure you two aren’t getting back at me and Sam? It was personal.”

“We know.” Merry and Pippin said in unison.

“But after our spat today, it seems only natural for two pranksters to make it up to each other,” Merry said, embracing Pippin with ease.

Manwe shook his head. He faced the camera, knowing what to say. “We’re down to the final two hobbits. Who will win the title of Sole Deserter? Find out soon.” The camera faded out, turning to black in seconds.

**One-Shot 4 – Coming Soon…**


	4. Week 4: Questionnaire to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it. The final two hobbits are left and with it comes the final tribal council. Here, our judges will decide who wins the title of Sole Deserter and the grand prize. Who will the judges pick? It’s a tough decision, but it has to be done. No slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Further inspiration for this fanfic comes from Looney Tunes’ “Toon Marooned” web series.

**Week 4, Day 28 – 2 Contestants Left & Last Day on the Island**

Frodo returned with another pail of freshwater. He was grateful Pippin caught a boar piglet… no. Two piglets! It was even better. Now they had a meal that was something more than fish. The last time they caught a boar was when Sam and Merry were still on the island. They had used up the meat then. Now they had a fresh supply, and a few berries.

“It’s a good meal, Pippin,” Frodo said between bites.

“Well, it is our last day and…” Pippin said, pointing out the berries. “Thank you for the berries. More sustenance for us.”

Frodo chuckled. “If we didn’t know how to camp, I’m not sure how we would have done.”

“Hobbits are so lucky,” Pippin said, smiling with glee. He asked next, curious. “So, what do you think will go on tonight at tribal council?”

“Well, since there’s two of us,” Frodo stated, “and I’m not sure if there’s a challenge tonight when it’s just us… no. I’d say we’re lucky it’s us. Hard decision.”

“It’s just like us. Always needing someone on our side,” Pippin said, shaking his head in dismay.

“What?” Frodo asked, curious.

“They could vote for either of us tonight.” He asked further, curious. “Are you sure there isn’t any council tonight?”

Frodo smirked. “Well, just be lucky we have food for today. We can eat what we can find and have, and then leave.”

“Right,” Pippin said, nodding his approval. “Good luck tonight.”

“Same to you, Pippin,” Frodo said in agreement.

**Week 4, Night 28 – The Finale Tribal Council**

Frodo arrived at the council chamber, half expecting to see Sam, Merry and Gollum already present. They weren’t. It was just him, Pippin and Manwë. Now he was confused.

“Welcome to the final tribal council,” Manwë said, curtly. “Tonight, we’re doing something a little different. Normally, when a council like this starts, a jury is present to declare the winner. Sam and Merry unfortunately have gone home, back to Minas Tirith from where I plucked them. And Gollum… well, he’s in a better place and dead again.”

“So, what now?” Frodo asked, confused as to where this was heading.

“Now, I think it’s fair to say that we do a final test to see how well you know each other, and most importantly who deserves this prize of Sole Deserter and the grand prize of 10,000 dollars… or rather it’s 10,000 coins to spend however you like,” Manwë said, his eyes twinkling with mixed satisfaction.

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Frodo said, perking up.

“No. It doesn’t, Frodo,” Pippin remarked, returning his gaze to Manwë.

“These will be three questions total. Let’s begin: which one of you is richer: Frodo or Pippin?” Manwë asked, curious.

“Well, Frodo and me are evenly matched on gold and jewels,” Pippin started, tapping his index finger to his chin.

“Yes, but it’s more important to have knowledge and wisdom as your riches, Pippin,” Frodo pointed out. “I’d have to say I’m rich in wisdom and knowledge. Pippin has the family name to live up to.”

“Yes, that title. Hmm… I hadn’t thought of that,” Pippin said, his brow furrowing.

“All right, you two are evenly matched by title and wisdom. Although, this round is clear: Frodo has won this round. We’ll have to work on your greed, Pippin,” Manwë told him, firmly. “Next question: the One Ring is gone, but who suffered the most on the recent quest to Mordor: Frodo or Pippin?”

“What sort of question is that? I’ve suffered the most. Pippin’s been through a lot, too,” Frodo stammered on, annoyed. “Next question.”

“You know the odds really aren’t fair between us, Frodo,” Pippin said, whimpering. Frodo returned his gaze to his cousin. The last thing he wanted was to see him lose this game, even if he won. He had to do something about it.

“Last question, and I think I know who’s going to win…” Manwë said, looking at his notecards.

“I have that feeling, too,” Frodo murmured under his breath. This game just seemed too predictable at this point. Still, Manwë spoke the last question to the two hobbits,

“If you weren’t in the game now, what would you be doing right now?” Manwë asked, curiously.

“Ooh. Ahh…” Frodo muttered, his head resting on his fist.

“That’s a good one.” Pippin said, thinking. “Well, I would help take care of my friends and cheering Frodo up.”

“I’d most likely be recovering and seeing how everyone’s doing,” Frodo added, surprising himself that he answered similarly with Pippin. “That was almost the same answer.”

“I’d say you both won that round evenly, and this time it was even,” Manwë said, checking the tally. “With a fierce margin, Frodo has won the title of Sole Deserter, the game and won 10,000 coins. So Frodo, what do you plan on doing with that money.”

“Give half to Pippin. He’s been good at immunity challenges, too. It’s only fair,” Frodo said, turning to Pippin with a kind face.

“And Pippin, what do you think of this?” Manwë asked, curtly.

“I’d say we’re evens,” Pippin said, facing Frodo.

“Fair enough. 5,000 gold coins to each of you then.” Manwë said, readying his hands. “Time to leave this island. When you both wake up, you’ll be back in the same spot you left, before you came to this island.”

“What—” It was too late. Frodo was seeing stars, colors blurred too much. There was nothing he could do… sleep just felt so nice right now…

**Final One-Shot: Coming Up Next…**


	5. Epilogue: Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo has won the game and is now back at Minas Tirith, wondering if it was all a bad dream. No slash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.

**Epilogue**

**Week 4, Day 29 – Going Home**

Frodo couldn’t sleep. The voices were too much for him. Plus, he watched Manwë sink a few ships in an underwater submarine. Just what was going on inside his head… well, he might not know for sure. All he knew was that it was morning and… he was lying on a soft mattress in his night clothes.

Just where was he exactly? He opened his eyes, enveloped in a white painted wall and various wooden furniture, as well as a few green, leafy plants in decorated vases. Birds sang, flapping from one end of the room to the outdoors. Yes, Frodo recognized this room now. He was back at Minas Tirith. But the game? Did he win? Or did he… lose?

His hand touched a leather sack, sitting on his bed. Oh, a gift! And it was, for inside were gold coins and a plaque that said “Sole Deserter: Frodo Baggins”. He shook his head. He guessed he won the game after all. But wait… what about Pippin? Did he…

“I won! I won! I won five thousand coins!” Pippin said, bouncing on his bed. “And it looks like you did as well.”

“So, it was real,” Frodo said, staring at the money.

“So, what will you do with all those coins?” Pippin asked, curious.

He grinned. “I don’t know. I’m not sure yet.” Frodo gazed out the window for a moment. “But whatever happens, we’ll know that we were there, playing the game to the end.”

“And now we’re rich,” Pippin said, smiling.

“We’re already rich, Pippin,” Frodo said, ruffling up Pippin’s hair a little.

“Hey!” Pippin cried, moving Frodo’s hand out of the way.

Frodo chuckled. “It’s just a game, Pippin. The best part is we won, and that’s all that mattered.” Now the question remained was what he would do with the money. He already had a good idea what to do with the money… by handing it over to Sam.

“Mr. Frodo, I can’t…” Sam’s voice faded at the offer.

“Sam, you helped me during the quest. It’s yours now.” Frodo passed the sack of coins to him, leaving it in his hands. “It’s only fitting that you get something for a job well done.”

“Thank you, Mr. Frodo,” Sam said, grinning kindly. “Now I know what to do with these coins.”

“Good. I’m rich enough. I don’t need it,” Frodo answered, shrugging his shoulders. But what he would do with the title he received… well, that was another story. For now, this story ended where it began, and that’s all he needed to know. In the end, friendship was the best part of his winnings that he could ever ask for, and he deserved this as his title more than anything.

And with that last bit of earnings, there’s only one thing left to say: the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another story. I’ll admit, recently I’ve been having trouble getting past the third chapter, for reasons I’m still figuring out and combating. As I’ve already said before, this story was inspired by the show “Survivor” and Looney Tunes’ “Toon Marooned” web series. It was fun to work on and I’m glad I reached the last chapter. Something that I couldn’t do the first time around, but I did this time.
> 
> Anyway, I’ll see you back in the stories I’m currently working on, as well as any new stories that come around. Cheers. Until next time. :)
> 
> Aria Breuer


End file.
